Kyukosu
by NarutoHinataFan
Summary: This is about Naruto having the kyukosu bloodline and Hinata and Naruto getting the curse seal from orochimaru...I'm not good with summaries
1. Chapter 1

It was dark in the streets of konaha,But only street lights to reveal a boy by the name of Uzumaki Naruto. Age of 5 And Nobody to watch him But The 3rd Hokage. It was then when a man by the name of Iruka Umino age 18 Walked past the boy and stood there just watching him. As the man approached Naruto,Naruto got his hands up and ready to defend himself from the beat down he thought Iruka was going to give him. But what surprised Naruto the most was the man asked him "Do you have a home young one" Naruto was in shock the man had asked him that question,His response was "Don't Hurt Me Please" as tears ran down Naruto's face' Iruka was in complete shock of why he had said then Ask the Boy "Follow me to my home i will watch over you Ok kid what's your name" Naruto Uzumaki and why not hurt me like anyone else does to me" " For what reason shall I hurt you". Naruto had no response because he had been struked by 8 kunai on his back and leg. Then the boy just fainted then Iruka Grabed the boy and ran to the hospital. Where 2 nurses sat and had a fun chat but interrupted by Iruka who screamed help,the nurses then grab the boy and began healing asked if Iruka could go

_( Nurses thoughts)_ maybe we can kill the beast as he lies unprotected)

But Iruka shook his head in a no response, That's when 6 ANBU came bursting through the window and Quickly grab Naruto But was stopped by an angry Iruka. Then that's when Iruka took out a kunai And Said " Leave Now" the ANBU then left afraid for the cover blown. Iruka than sat down next to Naruto.

**/THE NEXT DAY/**

Iruka woke up to a missing Naruto. He ran outside to find him in a corner crying. "Hey Naruto why did u leave"? Naruto jumped at the sight of Iruka "because they're going to kill me" " now why would they do that" "because I'm a beast" the shock look on Iruka's face was so sad that he wanted to ask the boy to come with when the hokage walked to Iruka and said " step away from the boy now young man " "but Hokage-sama I just wanted to help Naruto" the Hokage had a shock look on his face because no one never wanted to help Naruto...Ever." Do you expect me to believe you" "U just want to get to Naruto so u can kill him" Iruka was very upset The Hokage told him that, he really wanted to help. " hokage-sama he was helping me" Naruto said with a smile across his face. The Hokage just stood there surprised the man actually wanted to help. " ok well come to the office ,Naruto you too and what might your name be"? "Iruka Umino " "nice to meet you Umino Iruka"

**AT THE HOKAGE OFFICE**

"Iruka Umino do you announce yourself adoptive parent of Uzumaki Naruto"

"Yes Hokage-sama"

"You are here now the father of Uzumaki Umino Naruto "

"Yay" was the only thing Naruto said.

"Hokage-sama might I ask why doesn't Naruto have a home"?

"Iruka take a seat" 'sigh'

Iruka did so and the Hokage began to tell him an S-class top secret which was about The Kyuubi. Hearing the gasp come from Iruka,Naruto ask " what happen outo-San"

"Nothing Naruto it's ok,ready to go home"?

"Yes outo-San I'm Ready Believe It"

"Hehe lets go home Naruto"

**2 YEARS LATER**

"NARUTOOOO"! Called his adoptive father Iruka. (He used his fathers pants to wash the dishes)

"Heh can't catch me outo-San Naruto said as he stuck his tounge out at Iruka.

"You come back here right now Naruto Umino Uzumaki"

" Not gonna happen believe it" he said as they ran up and down the house creating noise for people to hear wondering what's going on in that house.

"Naruto come here or no ramen for u mister"

That put a pause in Naruto as he heard those words before

***Flashback***

"Naruto if you ever put another animal in this house I will promise you no ramen for the rest of the week just fruits and protein" said Iruka.

"WHATTT !ARE YOU CRAZY OUTO-SAN I CAN'T EVEN GO 1 HR WITHOUT RAMEN" said a cranky 6 yr old boy.

"Would you rather suffer the consequences of cleaning the house,Watering the plants and even wash clothing"

"I'd rather Do Just That" said a hyperactive- knuckle head ninja.

(Thoughts)

Wow I never thought I can do just that with Naruto.

***End Of FLashback***

"Yes outo-San" Said a young blonde ninja as he was heading home he spotted a young kunoichi about 6 yrs of age being bullied by a couple of Genin.

"Hey leave her alone" said a young blonde ninja.

"Or what" said the bully who was bothering the young kunoichi.

"Or this" said Naruto with a smirk on his face then made a cross symbol and said **"KAGE BUSHIN NO JUSTU**"! (Shadow clone jutsu)

The genin where shocked the boy made 3 shadow clones and took of running. Hey you-"The knuckle head ninja started to blush at the beauty of the young kunoichi, who also started to blush at the cuteness of the young ninja.

"H-h-hi I'm h-hinata H-hyuga"

I-I'm Naruto Umino Uzumaki"

U-um Nice t-to M-meet you N-Naruto"

"You to Hinata" said Naruto with his hands behind his head.

"S-so wanna p-play w-with me Naruto" it was then Naruto started to blush hot red.

"S-sure Hinata"

It was then 20 min passed and Hinata and Naruto where in the park laughing and joking.

"Naruto" yelled a young man named Iruka.

"Over here outo-San"yelled Naruto.

"There u-" He stopped because he noticed the young boy with a young girl.

"Hinata!"yelled a worried mother.

"Over h-here mother" she waved to here mother.

"Ugh dear god I was-" she cut herself off because of the young blonde ninja in front of she could do was smile and wave.

"Come on hinata time for your daily training honey"

"Yes m-mother,Bye N-Naruto-kun See you n-next time"she waved Naruto bye with a Deep Blush on her face.

"Bye Hinata-chan see you later" he waved with a slightly deep blush across his face.

The two parents where surprised at the kun and chan suffix they added. Both thinking the samething at the sametime.

***Thought***

There are going to become good friends when there older.

"So whom was that Naruto" Iruka asked the blush deepened in the blondes face.

"That was Hina-chan my best friend I know everything about her.

*main hyuga branch household*

"Hina who was that "

"Naru-kun my best friend"

" yea right Hinata your just lieing you have no friends" said her little sister hanabi.

"Shut up hanabi your such a dweeb grr you have no friends you annoying little bitch"

"Hinata language" said a very mad mother.

"Sorry mother never again will I curse...that's if she leaves me the hell alone.

"Hanabi go to your room now"

"Yes mother,bye lier"

"HANABI NOW" said a pissed mother.

"Hinata we need to have a chat ok"

"Yes mother"

1hr later

"I Understand mother" said a sadden hyuga heiress.


	2. Chapter 2

"All right Class settle down" Iruka spoke up.

"Alright I want all the young kunoichi to leave that uchiha alone"(Sakura,ino,akane,watanabi,and teri)

**"BUT SASUKE-KUN IS SO CUTE!**" Sakura said in a loving voice

**"BACK OFF FOREHEAD-GIRL**"said a very angry ino.

**"WHY CAN'T YOU INO-PIG"**said Sakura very upset.

Sasuke just sat there and scoffed,right when Naruto jump to his face.

**"GET AWAY FROM HIS FACE NARUTO-BAKA**"said ino and Sakura fist in the air while all 10 kunoichi agreed.

"What do they see in u" Naruto said

"Well I'm an uchiha I'm very important unlike you I came with a clan dobe"said the uchiha.

"N-Naruto-kun please s-sit down" Said a very worried hyuga Heiress.

"Ughhh Hinata-chan Not Now Leave me the hell alone Ok I'm busy here u can get annoying sometimes"

"N-Naruto-kun"said a sad teary young hyuga all of a sudden just ran out the door.

"Hinata-chan wait please I'm sorry"!. He said

"I never wanna see u again if I'm that annoying,don't talk to me"!said a very teary Hinata.

Naruto just looked at her leave him and started to tear up a bit.

" Naruto look what you did ugh I wonder what's wrong with you"said Sakura

"What's that suppose to mean"! Said Naruto

"Dobe she like you, you idiot how could u not notice it's obvious"!

**"WHAAAA!"**

"Shika,kiba,shino,ino,lee,neji,tenten,and chouji u knew too."

All nodded in agreement.

"This is to troublesome for me what...a...*yawn*...Drag...***ZZZZZZ***

Lazy everyone thought.

"I'll get her Iruka-sensei" said Saukra and the rest of the kunoichi just nodded in approval

" No Naruto go get her" said Iruka 'Sigh'

" yes Outo-San" He said as he ran off.

He stopped when he heard cries of a 12 yr old kunoichi muttering

"He...h-hates...mee...I-I... should leave to the wind country in suna alone..

"No don't leave me please Hinata-chan,I-I Love you to much for u to go" said a teary Naruto.

Gasping she said " Naruto-kun. Said a shocked Hinata hyuga.

" since the first Time I talked to u I liked you and then when it came up to a month or 2 I realized I don't like you"

Hinata was about to run when she was stopped by a hand.

"I love you" he said with tears in his eyes as he pulled Hinata into a loving hug.

Hinata responded with a tear and " I love you too" as they pulled away Naruto gave a quick peck on the lips which made her faint. Naruto just chuckled and picked her up bridal style (kyukosu he muttered eyes look like the rinnegan but green instead f purple) **KYUKOSU STYLE: FLICKER JUTSU** and flickered to the academy talking to Kyu

Yo!

What u ignerent brat!

Rude kyu so rude ima leave peace.

Bye brat

his outo-San and the other students asking what happened. He told them everything from the hate me part to the kissing and fainting all girls say awwww while boys just scoff except shika who just said "to Troublesome. thats when Hinata woke saying

" what... Happened ".she said

"Hey u finally awoke Hina-hime" everyone was at a shocking state because he said added a hime suffix at the end.

"H-hime? She said

"Well yea you are my princess and I'm your knight in shinning armor"Naruto said with his signature grin on his face.

That's when Hinata was about to she'd tears, because she was so surprised at what he said.

"N-n-Naru-kun"said a very happy Hinata hyuga.

"Ehem" said Iruka who was gonna stop the moment when he was punched by a very angry kunoichi named minatai hyuga who didn't want him to ruin the love moment.

"Owww Mina-chan what was the for" said a very sad Iruka-sensei.

"My baby is in the middle of a love fest and u wanna ruin it grrrr Iru-kun I'm gonna get you for this watch" said minatai chasing the Umino around with the buyagugan activated ready to beat him to the bloody pulp.

**"NARUTOOOO GET OF OF HINA-CHAN LIKE THAT YOUR MAKING HER BLUSH SHE JUST MIGHT FAINT AGAIN"** said Sakura very angry because the blonde was inches away from hinata's Face.

"Saku-chan I-it's ok d-don't worry a-about it ok "said Hinata hyuga.

***3WKS LATER***

"Settle down if you want to take the Genin exams ok"said Iruka-sensei.

"Ok everyone make a clone" everybody did so and passed the Genin exams.

"Hey outo-sensei hurry up I want to get me team already" said a complaining blonde ninja.

"Naruto calm down" said Iruka.

"Team 1: ino,chouji,shikamaru.

Team 2 : tenten,neji,lee"

Team 3 :Hinata,Naruto,and sasuke:Team 4:kiba,shino,Sakura :Team 5:manti,gurokuh,hunai Those are your teams"

"And here are sensei's" 'said Iruka

"Asuma sarutobi team 1"

"Gai Maito team 2"

"Kakashi hatake team 3"

" kurenai team 4"

"Gorai sarucai team 5" Said Iruka

"Yo,names Kakashi" he said to his pupils.

"Naruto Umino Uzumaki Believe it" said Naruto with his signature grin and thumbs up.

"I can tell your going to be very interesting Naruto, and what might your name be"

Kakashi asked.

"H-Hinata h-hyuga" said a very shy kunoichi.

"Well your a shy type to any boyfriends" said Kakashi teasing the young kunoichi.

"U-u-um...well...y-yes...Naru-kun" said the shy Hinata.

"Better believe she's My Hina-hime" said a slightly blushing Naruto.

Kakashi was a bit surprised while sasuke just scoffed like usually.

"Well I see we have an uchiha how unexpecting I never noticed you kid" said the sensei.

"Well I'm an uchiha u should have been noticed me,I'm an avenger and u will help me become strong to fulfill my des- sasuke stopped because he heard something about youth and a sunset.

**"YOUTH IS POWERFUL AND IT IS THE POWER OF YOUTHHH "!** Said a weird boy named lee jyuray.

'Scoff'

" what a loser" said sasuke.

"Well lets get going to the roof brats and young beautiful kunoichi I have a son" said Kakashi In a teasing voice but gained a Growl from the Uzumaki muttering she's mine.

"Relax I'm just joking I don't come with kids I'm to packed"

'**THUD'** was all they heard from the hyuga heiress as she fainted.

"Well I guess I'll carry her" Kakashi said but was stopped by a hand.

"Don't touch her" said an overprotective blonde.

"Listen brat I'm 25 she's my student so ill carry her understood" said Kakashi

***Mindscape***

-Kyu Help he won't listen-

-whatever use my justsu demon art:guray no justsu( can make the body of the person

Flicker and bend is blood like avatar-

-thanks-

*exit mindscape*

**"No DEMON ART : GURAY NO JUSTSU "** said Naruto gaining shocked faces from the uchiha and the hatake as they saw what the ninja did.

"What-how the hell what are you kid" said Kakashi not knowing about the Kyuubi.

"None of your business but ill have you know I'm one of the 9 biju"

"W-what do you mean 1 of them which one"?

"9 tails"

Kakashi just was so much shock. Sasuke on the other hand just scoffed saying dont believe the stupid dobe he's a lie and a clanless loser.

That ticked Naruto off he was about to go fox on him until he was stopped by a soft gentle hand holding his,he looked down to see his love telling him to" please stop Naru-kun its ok" said the heiress.

"Hinata but he offended me" said the blonde

"P-please" she said

"Ok" surprisingly agreeing when he would usually fight about it.

"Can we go oh my gosh "

" ok started with the young kunoichi what are your like,dislikes,hobbies and planned future"? Asked Kakashi.

"Why can't you go first" said sasuke.

"Me..fine my name is Kakashi hatake and my likes are...I don't wanna tell you...my dislikes are...You two brats...my hobbies are reading My favorite books...my planned future is none of your business"

"M-my name is H-Hinata hyuga...m-my likes are my b-b-boyfriend...my dislikes Are...My sister hanabi...M-my hobbies a-are...something I can't share...My p-planned Future I-is To M-marry My l-love and be the strongest kunoichi you'll ever m-meet" said Hinata.

"Ok very interesting Hinata, next is u uchiha brat"

" I'm sasuke uchiha, my likes are nothing, my dislikes are all of you except for u hinata I think I like you a bit,my hobbies are nothing and my future is to avenge my clan and destroy anyone in my way and kill **ITACHI"**

"Ok awkward last one,next"

"Names Naruto Umino Uzumaki and my likes are Hina-hime and Old man Hokage my dislikes are the uchiha clan except itachi who was always there for me, and my hobbies are pranking people and messing with the old man my future is to marry Hina-hime and become the next Hokage at age 18 or 20.


	3. Chapter 3

It was around 7 o'clock and Naruto was walking in the streets of konaha with Hinata and Sakura, just because she spending the night Hinata's house to talk girl talk and stuff like that.

"So Hina-chan what do you wanna do you today since its just 7"? Said a pink-haired kunoichi.

"Mhmm Now that you mention it I don't really know what about shopping at the mall it might be fun" said a dark-blue haired kunoichi.

"Ehhhh nooooo wayyyy I'm a boy so I'm not coming with" said a knuckle- head blonde ninja. The girls just giggled because they had the perfect plan to make him come.

"Aww but Naru-kun what if some other ninja try and attack me and take me away...forever and rape me and saku-chan.

"Not if I'm coming, they won't hurt my Hina-hime or my friend Sakura-chan" said the blonde fist in the air.

"Aww thanks Naruto-kun your so nice to protect me and your girlfriend Hina-chan"said the pink-haired ninja. As Hinata and Naruto shared a long passionate kiss on the lips.

"Let's go you to lovers" she said as she pulled the couple apart and ended up in between the two.

As they entered they were greeted by two young men about to make their move.

"Don't even think about it, they're taken" Naruto said as the two just glared at each other and left.

Once Sakura spotted the trendy clothing store she Grabed Naruto and Hina by the arm and said where here at my favorite place yay this is going to be fun.

Hinata who was just standing there not wanting to buy anything until Sakura said you coming in and getting some new clothing ok Hina-chan.

"But Saku-chan I don-" she started but was interrupted by Sakura.

"Yes you are Hina" she said

"Fine" she said as she picked out a lavender tank that was above the belly button and it came with a mesh top and thigh high shorts.

She went to go try it on and it was perfect it showed off her curves, she also had bandages wraped around her right thigh like Naruto and weapons pouch too.

"How do I look"?she said. Naruto's response was he had a small nosebleed Come through his nose. She just started posing for Naruto which made bleed more. Then it was Sakura's turn, she came out with a pink tank below the belly with a mesh top over her tank about elbows length with thigh high shorts but red thigh high shorts while hinata's was black she also had bandages but on her left thigh with a pouch for her kunai.

"So Naruto how do I look to you" asked the kunoichi.

"Great Sakura-chan" said Naruto with a foxy grin.

Then it was Naruto's turn he chose some ANBU clothes,the vest that showed of his muscles,and ANBU pants and then walk to the sword section and got a 6 swords 2 for them each.

After they paid for they're items, Hinata had to get her mother and fathers approval for the clothed which they approved. After it was time for bed Hinata got changed gave Naruto a quick peck on the lips and saying sweet dreams. While Sakura just waved him good-bye and good-night

Next morning

Both Sakura and Hinata took a shower and got dressed in they're new clothes and put their new sword on their backs.

20min later they went to get Naruto who was sound asleep in Iruka's house.

They snuck inside through his window and began to shake him awake.

"No...stop...leave her alone...Hina-hime...p-please..."he started but stopped as they saw a tear run down his face cause his dream was not one of the best ones.

Hinata then shook Naruto again, that's when he jumped of the bed in a fighting stance. Then Hinata said had a bad dream about me, he then jumped of the bed and pulled Hinata into a loving hug and motioned Sakura to join them. As soon as Naruto took a shower and punt his ANBU clothes on and put his two swords on his back, as they walked in laughing,talking and joking people especially ino was wondering what had gotten into her cause she was laughing with the dead-last of the group even sasuke was wondering, they also noticed how hot Hinata was and how cute Sakura was but the girls all noticed how hot Naruto was and how he gained muscle.

Many whispers were held as they waited for they're sensei's to show up.

"Hey what's fore-head and Hinata-chan wearing" ino asked akane who noticed she was quite jealous of the stares they got from all the boys in the class even sasuke was looking at Sakura, checking her out.

"I'm not sure but it's getting quite a lot of attention to them, I think I might have feeling for Naruto-kun" akane said not noticing she added a kun suffix but ino did

,thought,

Wow akane maybe right he is actually cuter now, and wow look at hinata's curves even my boobs aren't that big.

" hey Sakura, Hinata come over here" akane said, Teri nodded in agreement.

"Umm ok" hinata said a bit confused to why they would want them. She turned to give Naruto a kiss but he beat her to it as Naruto slowly began to move the hair the way as the girls say 'awwww' and the boys just scoff but shika said "way to troublesome" as he fell asleep.

"Hinata mind if I take Naruto-kun on a date he's super hot" said watanabi.

" Hinata then gave her, her signature death glare meaning no. She then got up and went over to Naruto where he was with the guys and she walked to him and sat on his lap and whispered into his ear " I Love you som much my love" she said as he started to blush, the guys and girls wondered what Hinata had told him. It was then the team sensei's walked in and Sakura being the loud mouth girl scram

"YOUR ALL LATE WHAT HELL NEXT TIME MOVE FASTER" Sakura said as the whole class nodded in agreement.

Kakashi then appears in front of Sakura and lifts her up of the ground to tell her " shut it kid or your in for it" she then was about to punch but Naruto said to put the the girl down surprising everyone at how fast Naruto got there right in front of Kakashi. He also got kinda got spooked at how fast he got in front of him. But what surprised every one the most was the he uppercut the one-eyed ninja making him fly backwards towards the rest of the sensei's which Naruto beat him there first just in time to send him flying towards Hinata as she didn't notice him coming cause she was talking to kiba. Naruto's eyes widen to see his love get hit and sent flying towards the wall just in time for Naruto to take hit for her making them both go throw the wall outside hinting the tree, in a couple's position, Hinata curled into a ball not up or moving on top of Naruto as he wasn't moving neither. His hands around Hinata for protection. Sakura,ino,shika,chouji,kiba,akane,tenten and neji running the fastest while the sensei's hot on their trail. Kurenai picked up Hinata while Asuma picks up Naruto and gai picks up their swords, while sasuke just scoffed saying stupid for saving her life and the other give him the death glare while ino and Sakura have this strange aura coming from them while their fists where raised so the could beat him to the bloody pulp.

*Far away in the forest*

"Yesss they'll be perfect for my next vessel" said a unknown man with his apprentice.

" yes master they'll be perfect for especially that hyuga girl bite her first then the blonde boy second " said his apprentice.

"Yesss this is the perfect plan that uchiha is no use to me he seems to be getting beat up" said the unknown man.

"Till we meet again in the chunnin exams Naruto Umino Uzumaki and Hinata hyuga.


	4. Chapter 4

As Asuma, and kurenai dash through the streets of konoha, Hinata began to shake uncontrollably.

"W-what's happening to her Asuma" kurenai asks as she was moving faster towards konoha hospital.

"I don't know but if we want to find out we need to move quickly" said Asuma as he was also picking up the pace.

As they made it to their destination, Naruto also began to shake uncontrollably.

Wen they burst through the doors they scram help, as soon as they said that 3 to 5 nurses ran toward Naruto and hinata quickly placing them on the hospital bed. As they were strolling down to the room, as they made it the nurses quickly began medical ninjutsu telling them Hinata had a broken rib and Naruto broke an inche of his spinal cord.

Kurenai was completely in the state of shock as tears strolled down her face, she quickly went up to Asuma and gave him a tight hug as she sobbed into his shirt. Asuma was completely shocked at what kurenai did and he just stood there until he put a hand on her back to comfort her.

20 minutes later Naruto and Hinata were bandaged all up.

Hinata and Naruto groaned slightly as they opened they're eyes.

" Hokage-sama their waking up" kurenai said getting up quickly to hug Hinata but was stopped by reassuring hand.

"Wait we don't know what could happen" said old man Hokage.

As they tried to sit up Hinata and Naruto groaned in pain, then looked at each other with confusion then they both blushed at remembering what had happened.

"Hina-hime I-" he tried to finish but was tackled into a hug by the 1and only Hinata.

"Hina-hime I'm sorry, I'm so sorry I should have never-" Naruto began.

"Shut..'Sniff'..Up Naruto-kun and I'm glad you saved me thank you...I love you" Hinata said as she began to tear up.

" and I love you, your my Hina-hime and never forget it" Naruto said as he kissed her forehead.

"Aww this is so cute Hina you love someone" said kurenai to a blushing Naruto and Hinata. That's when sarutobi chuckled saying, wow I never thought Naruto was that big softy and had a thing for lovers.

" oh what ever old man I love her and you better believe it" said a slightly blushing Naruto.

'_Knock,knock_' "excuse me but visiting hours are over, I'm so very sorry" said one of the nurses. She was right because visiting hours end at 8 o'clock.

"Hai we will be on our way, bye Naruto,bye hinata" yelled kurenai, Asuma and sarutobi.

"Well now that their gone I can sleep night Hina"said Naruto.

"Umm Naruto-kun c-can I sleep with you p-please" asked a blushing Hinata.

"O-of course Hinata" said Naruto as he lifted the blankets. Hinata walked towards Naruto and snuggled into his warm chest and him in her nice lavender scent hair.

" Goodnight beautiful " said Naruto. As Hinata went to bed.

**/NEXT MORNING/**

'_Knock Knock'...no answer...'Knock Knock_'.

"Come in" Naruto said mumbling as his hands were around Hinata. Sakura,Ino,Chouji,Shika,Kiba,shino,Tenten,Lee, Neji, and surprisingly Sasuke walked in to see hinata on top of Naruto and his legs between hers and his arms securely around her body. All the kids in the room gasp and their eyes went wide.

"**NARUTO YOU BAKA JUST WHAT IN THE HELL ARE YOU DOING** " screamed neji.

"Ahhhhh" screamed hinata as she and fell of the bed, Hinata quickly got up and helped Naruto up.

"Ohh hey Neji-Nii-San" said Hinata.

"Hinata I'm very disappointed in you how could you, you were supposed to wait till the right age" said neji her older cousin.

"For what reason shall you be disappointed in me, and why would I wait till I was right age" asked Hinata gaining gasp from neji and the group.

" Hinata I just saw sleeping on top of Naruto with his legs between yours an on top of him " neji said curiously ,that was when Hinata turned bright red and so did Naruto.

" N-Neji-Nii-San I would never you have it all wrong" Hinata said to her cousin neji.

" then what happened" ask neji curious as the others moved in a bit to listen.

" W-w-well ...I-I...asked if I can sleep with Naruto-kun cause it was a bit cold at he was so warm" said Hinata as she turned even brighter if that was possible.

" Ohh well my mistake, sorry you two" neji said looking at tenten who was blushing at the sight of neji looking at her and all the caught sight of this and began to giggle.

As they were talking , girls with girls asking how was the sleep and boys with boys asking how did it feel to have a girl in the same bed as you sarutobi walked in and chuckled saying looks like all the rookie twelve are here.

" hey old man Hokage, how've yo been" asked Naruto with his foxy grin.

" I was going to ask the same Naruto, Ok so all rookies that are here have a mission that will take place tomorrow, Meet me at my office on 15 minutes" said the Hokage.

"Hai Hokage-Sama" all the rookies said as they said their goodbyes and left Naruto and Hinata to get dressed.

*Some Hide out In the forest*

"Orochimaru-sama what will we do for the upcoming chunnin exams, do we wait" a man with grey hair and glasses asked.

"Kabuto of course we wait. We have to tell the sand village of our plans and make them follow along with usss. Kukukuku" orochimaru said while laughing.

*Back in konoha*

"Ok Now that Everyone's here team 1 you'll be going on a mission to the sand village ill give details in the next 10 to 15 minutes,team 2 your mission is to go and retrieve a message from the land of rice details will be given tomorrow, team 3 your mission is to take an older man to the land of waves, team 4 your mission is to take a young women to the fire temple and come back under no circumstances, and team 5 you are to go to retrieve the fire lords wife's cat tori and bring her back to them. Dismissed except team 3.

"Hai Hokage-sama" the teams said as they left.

" Hey old man Hokage why are we here. I'm hungry for some ramen" Naruto said as his stomach growled.

" N-Naruto-kun don't c-call the H-Hokage old man please" Hinata told him.

" What no way he is old, he's a man and he's Hokage so when you put it together its called old man Hokage" Naruto said smiling at Hinata.

" Naruto shut it loser you really are annoying" Sasuke scoffed.

" Shut up sasuke-teme" Naruto said while he scoffed.

"Naruto-kun, Sasuke-kun don't fight. Let the Hokage tell us what's wrong" hinata said.

" hn" sasuke said.

" fine" Naruto said.

" ok now that that's over with, thank you Hinata-Sama, ok Tazuna you may enter" sarutobi said. A man with a straw hat and a large bottle of sake in his hands came in and said these are the ninja who are gonna escort me ha a bunch of Genin.

" Listen old man I'm your worst nightmare so don't test me nor my girl" Naruto said with this strange aura emitting from his fist as everyone got kinda scared.

" Ehh...Kid I was joking" Tazuna said as he was about to drink his beer bottle Naruto did his flicker jutsu that only he knew how to do out of the 2 other ninja, and broke it quickly and flickered back to his spot. Everyone was surprised the dead-last did that.

N-naruto how did you do that" the Hokage asked " that's for jounin ninja and high ranked ninja?"

" oh that I learned when I was 4 yrs old I just never used it against the people of this village" Naruto said.

" Oh..okay Naruto, Anyways Tazuna this is Hyuga Hinata the heiress to the hyuga clan, Uzumaki Umino Naruto, and Uchiha Sasuke the heir to the uchiha clan." The Hokage stated.

" Well a hyuga ehh she's a cutie you know. I have 2 sons Inari and Kino both of them are 13." Tazuna said as he came and ich close to her face.

" U-um I'm W-with Naruto " Hinata said as she Grabed Naruto's hand quickly as possible.

" ok whatever you say" he said as he turned to the uchiha and lastly Naruto.

" I like you brat your fast but I'd like you see you in action " Tazuna said.

" Ok now that you've all met how about going home and getting ready for the next morning' Dismissed"

" by old man" Naruto said as he pulled Hinata in a hug, one arm around waist and shushined away with a blushing Hinata. And sasuke just used the window while Kakashi just shushined to his house like usually when he's dismissed.

***NEXT MORNING***

"Ugh where the hell is Naruto he is always late" sasuke said.

"Don't be so H-hard on h-him" Hinata stuttered.

"**HEY HINA-CHAN, SAUSKE-TEME,KAKASHI-SENSEI,TAZUNA**" Naruto yelled waving at them.

" Finally Naru-kun I was tired of waiting" Hinata said.

"Let's Go " Naruto said as they headed of.


End file.
